popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Pop'n Music 14 FEVER!
is a 2006 Japanese music/rhythm video game developed by Konami and Bemani, and the 14th release of the Pop'n Music series. Music List {| border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" class="article-table" style="width: 500px;" |- ! scope="col" style="border-color: black; background-color: lime;"|Genre ! scope="col" style="border-color: black; background-color: powderblue;"|Song ! scope="col" style="border-color: black; background-color: mediumorchid;"|Artist ! scope="col" style="border-color: black; background-color: pink;"|Character |- | colspan="4" style="background-color: yellow; border-color: black;"|'CS' |- | colspan="4" style="background-color: orange; border-color: black;"|'TV/Anime' |- | |ゆずれない願い |田村直美 |Nyami |- | |Romanticがとまらない |ネオロマンティックス |MIMI!? |- | |INSCRUTABLE BATTLE |♪♪♪♪♪ |YANARY |- | |BREAK THROUGH THE DREAM |Tatsh feat.シモン＆カミナ |Mimi and Nyami |- | colspan="4" style="background-color: orange; border-color: black;"|'Original' |- | |流転と回天 |WATER STAND |MUTSUKI |- | |LOVE②くらっち |Noria |キラリン |- | |forest song |MIKI-CHANG + WORLD SEQUENCE |AKATSUKI |- | |走れ! スクーター! |レトロ本舗 |Ai*chan |- | |遠く |MAKI |Hanako |- | |アミュレット |パーキッツ |Poet |- | |Sunshine Dance (Latino YOKAN-Mix) |Togo Project feat. Megu & Scotty D. |TROPPIE |- | |Blessing |Q-Mex |PePe |- | |晴香-HARUKA- |DJ Yoshitaka feat. 星野奏子 |Little Raisin |- | |World Spider Web |(Wly) & The hampatensions |Bob the Spider |- | |魔法のたまご |Dormir |ROCO |- | colspan="4" style="background-color: yellow; border-color: black;"|'AC' |- | colspan="4" style="background-color: orange; border-color: black;"|'TV/Anime' |- | |おどるポンポコリン |♪♪♪♪♪ |Nyami/Mimi |- | |魅せられて ～エーゲ海のテーマ |MAKI |Honey |- | |スーパーマリオブラザーズBGMメドレー |♪♪♪♪♪ |Mimi |- | colspan="4" style="background-color: orange; border-color: black;"|'Original' |- | |flutter |裕紀子＋V.C.O. |P-14 |- | |愛と誠 |ALI PROJECT |Aiko |- | |いつか王子さまがぁ！ |グルーヴあんちゃんとヨコリィー |Creamy |- | |PARTY A GO GO☆ |サドルシューズ |Saddle Shoes |- | |ヴォイス |ふじのマナミとナヤ～ンたち |Photon |- | |マッシュな部屋 |亜熱帯マジ-SKA爆弾 feat.MAKI |Ms. Mush |- | |NIGHT FEVER |桜井零士 |Naruhiko |- | |Fragments |秋桜 |Shoko |- | |電気ダンス |フレディ波多江 |Tsukuba/Akiba |- | |High School Love |DJ YOSHITAKA feat.DWP |Syo |- | |Break on Through |REUNION |Sora |- | |Let's go out! |ウッチーズ♥Noria |Rin & Daiki & Hurry |- | |ベイビーP |Plus-Tech Squeeze Box |Betty |- | |CODENAME:APRIL |TOMOSUKE |April |- | |惚れたぜ Harajuku |アルファ&スチャダラパー |Akkun |- | |旅立ちの唄 |Tatsh feat.Junko Hirata |Bisko |- | |おもちゃばこのロンド |Dormir |Charlotte |- | |セレクトショップに横たわるネコ |little lounge * little twinkle |Bremens |- | |Gradation |The Natural Mahoganies |Brown |- | |レトロスペクト路 |Des-ROW・組 スペシアルZ |D |- | |Full-consciousness green |D-crew |Fu-chan |- Trivia AC *This is the first pop'n music to feature a theme song from another video game company (スーパーマリオブラザーズBGMメドレー). *This is also the first game in the series to not have custom e-AMUSEMENT Cards. It now uses the standard e-AMUSEMENT Pass that is universally used on e-AMUSEMENT compatible machines. *NET TAISEN Mode is expanded on with a new Job system, which strengthens/weakens certain ojamas over time depending on their usage, and may even level them up. *With the inclusion of all the songs from the first ee'MALL game, many of the characters were swapped around with newer, more appropriate characters. *Before Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! was coined, its earlier title was Pop'n Music BABY. **Rie-chan and (possibly) a Mary counterpart appear in the idea page. CS *Pop'n Music 14 FEVER! is the final Pop'n console release to be on the PS2. *It's the only game to have a jukebox option. * First pop'n music CS game with 0.5 speed mods. *First pop'n music CS game to date to NOT revive songs from the previous game (not counting ee'MALL songs). *First pop'n music CS game with quick restart (hold select and press start) in Free Mode. *First pop'n music CS game in which Hamanov isn't playable, the only character besides Mimi and Nyami to be playable in all previous CS games. *Updated records section now shows, in addition to the score, the number of Greats, Goods, and Bads you got in a song. *Contains all ee'MALL 1st avenue songs with the exception of Jack and Mark Get Busy!, which is due to licensing issues. *スーパーマリオブラザーズBGMメドレー is missing from the songlist due to licensing issues with Nintendo. Gallery Merchandise Screenshots Category:PS2 Series Category:Games